


Kiss

by LilRegal92



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRegal92/pseuds/LilRegal92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Followup to a one shot I posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

A knock at the door brought Regina Mills to her feet and she made her way across the cold wooden floor. Her slippers were upstairs but she wasn’t about to go all that way just for a pair of fuzzy foot coverings that she’d be wearing for all of a few minutes. 

The cold floor felt good on her blistered feet anyway. With the amount of time she spent in heels, you’d think her body would be use to them by now. Maybe she was just less immune to certain things right now… That would explain the kiss she shared with Emma Swan the week before.

Opening the door as little as she could, Regina could see the very woman she’d been thinking about standing on her front stoop. Her eyes were red and puffy, no doubt it was from hours of crying. The dark circles under her that neither of them had gotten much sleep. 

Henry’s death was a tragedy to everyone, but his mother’s were the two with the most regrets. That was something they’d suddenly bonded over, as depressing as it was for them. 

Emma reminded Regina of Henry and the same was true for the other. Just walking up to the house was like a stab to Emma’s heart.

Emma greeted the mayor with a weak smile and Regina opened the door just far enough for her to slip in, asking her to ignore the mess in her home. After making the notification that she wasn’t intending to stay long, the town’s savior awkwardly began addressing the elephant in the room.

The kiss.

As odd as it seemed, the mayor’s heart sank a little and she finally returned the same smile she’d received from the woman standing in front of her. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

Beginning to apologize, Regina explained that she’d pulled away from Emma, not because she wasn’t flattered or that she’d been offended, but because she felt like she would be taking advantage of her friend’s vulnerability.

Emma’s mouth gaped open as she listened to the words coming from the brunette’s mouth. She didn’t say that it was because she was unattracted to Emma, but because they were both distraught about the loss of their son.

Tiptoeing with her words, Emma finally asked how Regina felt about her. The response was a simple explanation of how she’d always known Emma was in love with her.

Emma nearly flatlined right then and there. She’d been in love with Regina since she came to Storybrooke, but there was never any indication that they shared that feeling. Maybe she’d just been embarrassed of her attraction to another woman. Maybe she didn’t think Emma felt the same way.

Either way, it didn’t matter now and that was clear by the kiss Regina left on her lips before kicking her out into the cold weather, a smile spread from ear to ear.


End file.
